XMen :  Rebirth
by louha
Summary: 200 ans après l'époque connue, l'histoire suit Elena, une jeune mutante au pouvoir étrange dans la quête de son passé. Elle va rencontrer Logan qui sera bien obligé de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes.  prochaine publication : 30/01
1. Episode 01  prologue

Il y a deux cent ans, lors de la guerre qui a opposé le professeur Xavier à Magneto, notre existence a été révélée au monde. Aujourd'hui, ces évènements relèvent du folklore et des légendes pour les humains comme pour nous. Le temps qui passe transforme les faits en probabilités. C'est dommage car cela nous aurait peut-être permis de tirer des leçons plus précises de notre passé, et à éviter que tout cela recommence dans une version plus sanglante et traumatisante tant pour nous que pour les humains.

A cette époque, on raconte que la cohabitation a été inexistante. Notre race n'a jamais été acceptée. Encore aujourd'hui, lorsque l'un des miens est découvert, les scientifiques humains l'enferment dans leurs laboratoires et l'étudient comme si nous étions une nouvelle sorte d'animal. On pratique des expériences sur les miens, on les torture et pour finir on les découpe vivants pour observer chaque cellule au microscope. Même le vaccin censé nous débarrasser de notre 'honteuse' nature n'a pu obtenir un résultat sur les préjugés. Une nouvelle chasse aux sorcières a commencé.

Nous avons fui les grandes villes pour nous réfugier dans des villages perdus où nous restons entre nous pour éviter d'être pourchassés. Nous tenons des liens très forts entre chaque clan, et pour éviter la consanguinité, nous voyageons souvent pour tenter de favoriser les mariages mixtes. La population de ces clans est quasi essentiellement mutante. Seuls quelques humains sont au courant de notre véritable nature : ce sont les enfants qui n'ont pas eu la chance de recevoir l'un de nos dons, et qui ont choisis de rester parmi leur famille.

Bien évidemment, nous gardons notre secret. Alors, nos voisins se défient de nous et leurs enfants nous jettent des cailloux et nous isolent à l'école. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi nous refusons de nous mêler à la population, pourquoi nous refusons les invitations à leurs beuveries. Alors, comme toute chose qu'un humain ne comprend pas, ils nous haïssent.

C'est dans cette ambiance que j'ai passé les premières années de ma vie. J'étais une enfant heureuse bien que ma famille ait des super pouvoirs. Cela m'émerveillait à chaque fois que ma mère faisait voler des objets ou que mon père allumait le barbecue juste par la force de sa pensée. Mes parents m'aimaient, ma grand-mère me faisait de jolies robes. C'était tout ce qui comptait à l'époque. J'étais tellement innocente, pure.

Et puis, quelques jours avant mes huit ans, tout a changé.


	2. Episode 02 : La rencontre

**_Episode 1_ : La rencontre**

_Personnages : Elena, Logan, Derek._

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

_La petite fille chantait dans le bus, ajoutant sa voix à celle de ses camarades. Après trois ans dans l'école du village voisin du sien, elle n'était plus 'la consanguine' mais une élève à part entière, admirée par tous pour avoir empêché l'un d'eux de se noyer. Elle était enfin heureuse, enfin acceptée. Adieu préjugés et moqueries. Quand à savoir si ça durerait, elle ne le savait pas. Pour l'instant, elle profitait du moment présent sur le chemin du retour. La semaine découverte à la mer avait été géniale, et tous avaient apprit beaucoup de choses. _

_Quand le bus s'arrêta dans un cahot, les élèves se bousculèrent pour sortir et rejoindre leurs parents. Elle chercha les siens pendant que le parking se vidait, mais elle se retrouva bientôt seule avec la maîtresse._

_'Je vais te ramener chez toi' lui dit celle-ci, avec un sourire. 'Ta famille a du oublier, ça arrive tous les ans !'_

_La vieille voiture grimpait la colline en grinçant. Tout en haut, on pouvait apercevoir le toit des maisons. Quand elle s'arrêta enfin, l'enfant sortit de la voiture à la suite de la jeune femme, et elle avança vers la petite place piétonne d'habitude si animée. Des corps s'entassaient partout, éventrés, sanguinolents. Une jeune fille était tombée presque à l'entrée de la rue, un bras tendu devant elle, comme pour essayer, même dans la mort, de s'enfuir. Sa robe, autrefois blanche, était désormais tachée de sang séché. _

_L'institutrice s'immobilisa, bouche bée, comme tétanisée par le choc, pendant que la petite fille se mettait à courir en direction de sa maison. L'enfant trébucha sur un corps, et lorsque son regard se posa en arrière, les yeux vides de son frère la regardaient. Celui-ci tendit la main pour caresser les cheveux du bambin, et la tête se détacha du corps._

_C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se mit à crier._

Je m'éveillais en hurlant. Ce rêve me hantait depuis tant d'années que j'avais presque l'habitude de voir mes nuits écourtées. Je serrais mes bras autour de mon torse, tremblante. Je savais que je n'oublierai jamais cette scène. Quand j'avais pris conscience que ce choc avait réveillé mes pouvoirs, j'avais douze ans, et j'avais faillis tuer des dizaines de personnes. J'étais passée d'une famille d'accueil à une autre jusqu'à tomber par hasard chez deux mutants. Peut être les deux seuls qui avaient choisis de vivre dans une ville. Les gens qui m'avaient accueillie juste avant étaient des monstres. J'avais été battue, affamée, enfermée dans un grenier insalubre dont le plafond fuyait pendant des semaines.

Lorsque les gens autour de moi avaient commencé à s'en rendre compte, ça avait fait polémique et l'assistance sociale m'avait changée d'endroit. Ma nouvelle famille avait voulut me mettre en confiance. Mais la première fois que ma nouvelle 'mère' m'avait touchée, j'étais tombée dans les pommes sous l'effet de la douleur.

Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais capable d'invoquer la foudre. A chaque fois que je me mettais en colère, l'orage plombait le ciel et les éclairs tombaient au sol créant d'énormes cratères. Ma famille avait déménagé dans un petit village, et ils avaient demandé mon adoption afin de me préserver.

J'avais fini par leur faire confiance. Difficilement. Et le jour où j'avais laissé mon beau père me toucher, ils avaient comprit que mon pouvoir était tellement plus dangereux qu'ils ne le croyaient. Je m'étais enfuie, j'avais faillis détruire tout un village. Je m'étais isolée. J'avais toujours été seule.

En grandissant, j'étais devenue une nomade : je n'avais jamais fait confiance à personne, et mon pouvoir était tellement hors norme qu'il ne me permettait pas vraiment de m'intégrer. J'avais toujours fait peur à tout le monde. Et je ne pouvais vivre dans les grandes villes où je risquais chaque jour d'être touchée et bousculée par des mutants potentiels.

Quelquefois, je me disais que, si le traitement inventé pour 'annuler' les mutations deux cent ans auparavant avait encore été commercialisé, je l'aurais pris sans hésiter pour pouvoir vivre une existence normale bien que je considère chaque don comme précieux. Je n'avais jamais demandé à être un danger public. Du coup, j'étais la solitaire de base, qui savait appuyer sur les points sensibles des gens pour avoir la paix. Il n'y avait que les enfants pour m'apprécier et je le leur rendais bien.

Chaque clan de mutant était une famille à part entière, avec son patriarche, son chef, qui menait d'une main de fer toute la communauté. Nous avions nos propres règles, nos propres lois et les châtiments qui vont avec. Alors que le reste du monde sombrait dans l'illettrisme, les jeux vidéo ou la violence, chez nous, pas de délinquants. Après tout, quand votre père est capable de vous envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, ou que votre mère peut vous enflammer, la discipline devient très vite le seul moyen de survivre un jour de plus.

La contrepartie était pourtant dure : les nomades comme moi étaient souvent peu intégrés, mis de côté dans les décisions. Nous étions poussés à partir, à rechercher un autre endroit pour vivre encore et encore. Du coup_,_ j'avais pris la mauvaise habitude de tout faire pour attirer le regard sur moi quel que soit l'endroit où je me trouvais.

Mon compagnon posa sa main sur mon dos et m'attira contre lui jusqu'à ce que mes tremblements s'arrêtent. Je finis par me rendormir, emprisonnée dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs.

Lorsque le sommeil me relâcha, il était presque dix heures. Je m'étirai avec volupté dans le lit, puis me glissai hors de la couette pour aller respirer l'air du matin. Octobre a toujours été l'un de mes mois préférés. Les couleurs y sont magnifiques : rouges, orangés, jaunes et marrons côtoient un ciel d'un bleu limpide. La vue depuis la chambre de Derek vaut vraiment le coup d'œil, et c'est en partie ce qui me faisait rester ici depuis cinq ans. J'étais aussi restée à cause de mes sentiments envers le bel homme brun aux yeux gris qui se disputait avec deux hommes en costume juste à l'entrée de la ferme.

Je ne pouvais pas saisir la teneur de leurs propos, mais notre chef semblait particulièrement énervé. Les hommes en costume secouaient la tête. Finalement, une fenêtre de la limousine s'abaissa et une main tenant un cigare apparut. Comme si c'était un signal, les deux inconnus remontèrent dedans et repartirent. Les deux adjoints de Derek arrivèrent en courant et l'argumentaire reprit.

Frissonnant dans ma nuisette rouge, je rentrai pour m'habiller. Sans aucune hésitation, je choisis une tenue qui allait une fois de plus m'attirer les foudres des ménagères de la communauté. Quand Derek m'avait ramenée après m'avoir trouvé sur le bord d'une route, épuisée et transie de froid, elles avaient toutes espéré qu'il se case enfin. Lorsqu'il s'était avéré que mes yeux bleus et ma personnalité sulfureuse l'avaient autant attiré vers moi que ses qualités de chef et sa virilité m'avaient fait craquer ,tout le monde avait commencé à sabrer le champagne.

Et puis il y avait eu un nouvel accident avec mon pouvoir, et tout le monde avait changé d'avis. Depuis, je faisais ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour les énerver volontairement. Ça m'amusait et surtout ça distrayait les enfants. Du coup, je choisis une tenue provocante : pantalon de cuir noir, corset assorti qui mettait en valeur ma poitrine et ma taille fine. Pour finir, j'ajoutai une chemise de Derek afin de me protéger un minimum du froid.

Histoire qu'elles ne râlent pas dans leur coin comme des commères pour rien, je transformai mon regard candide en œil sulfureux et mystérieux avec une bonne couche de noir. J'attachai mes cheveux en une longue queue de cheval blonde qui descendait presque jusqu'au milieu de mon dos, puis la roulai en chignon décoré d'une résille et de plumes noires.

Je finissais de maquiller mes lèvres au moment où Derek entra dans la chambre. Il me dit de le rejoindre dans l'église le plus rapidement possible. Puisil sortit, et en m'approchant de la fenêtre, je le vis échanger quelques mots avec ses adjointset leur adresser un signe discret qui convoquait tout le monde pour une réunion imprévue. Je le sentais mal : c'était la première fois depuis que j'habitais là qu'un rassemblement était organisé de cette manière.

Une heure plus tard, toute la communauté était réunie dans l'église et attendait que notre chef commence à parler. Une jeune fille s'approcha du coin dans lequel je m'étais cachée et me prit la main. Je frémis en sentant mon ADN se modifier pour incorporer les pouvoirs qui venaient de se réveiller en elle.

'Télékinésie' murmura-t-elle.

Sur un appel bref et ferme de sa mère, elle s'esquiva avec un sourire contrit. M'adossant au mur, je me laissai quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits, épuisée par la dépense d'énergie que je venais de subir.

**Derek**

Je laissai courir mon regard sur les membres de ma communauté. La menace qui flottait dans l'air pesait sur mes épaules. Je pris une profonde inspiration et laissai les mots sortir.

'Mes amis. Ce matin, deux hommes sont venus me voir. Ils disent être au service d'un certain Sam Bannen. Cet homme prétend régner sur les nôtres. Il nous a laissé vingt-quatre heures pour nous décider. Soit nous rejoignons ses rangs, soit il nous fait massacrer par ses sbires.'

Des cris s'élevèrent. Tous trouvaient cet ultimatum aberrant. Tous voulaient faire entendre leur voix. Sauf Elena, bien sûr. A son habitude, elle laissait la politique aux autres. Je n'avais jamais compris comment elle avait fait pour rester saine d'esprit tout en ayant un passé aussi sombre. Pourtant, elle était là. Mon rayon de soleil.

Mais elle était aussi tellement plus. Son double pouvoir tellement unique faisait d'elle notre seul espoir pour vaincre un homme quasiment immortel. Je n'étais même pas certain qu'elle ait conscience de ses capacités. Elle était née avec à la fois un pouvoir de copie si unique qu'il faisait d'elle une arme mortelle, mais aussi autre chose, de caché. Sans mon pouvoir de télépathie, jamais je n'aurais pu m'en apercevoir. D'autant que nous avons des règles précises concernant l'utilisation de mon type de don, et pour les avoir enfreintes_,_ je risquais gros.

Pourtant, cet homme qui avait toqué à ma porte un soir de décembre il y a cinq ans m'avait convaincu de laisser mes principes au vestiaire pour prendre part à quelque chose qui nous dépasse tous. Et cette réalité, qui à l'époque me semblait tellement fictive et lointaine, est désormais éclairée de la cruelle lumière de la vérité.

Si elle venait à découvrir que notre rencontre avait été orchestrée par un tiers, qu'on m'avait poussé à me rendre sur cette petite route déserte en plein hiver où elle venait de crever sa roue de secours… Jamais elle ne me pardonnerait. Mais, vu que j'allais certainement mourir dans quelques heures, je pouvais bien l'ignorer. Et elle ne pourrait pas en vouloir à un mort. Du moins, je l'espérais.

Je me reconnectai sur le moment présent où un de mes adjoints parlait d'une voix ferme. Puis, chacun monta sur l'estrade donner son avis. Personne ne voulait céder à une menace aussi stupide. Certains voulaient se battre car ils étaient persuadés de leur invulnérabilité. Ce fut un long et houleux débat.

Finalement, lorsque le matin pointa, je tendis mes antennes télépathiques pour rechercher la signature cérébrale des hommes de la veille. Lorsque je les trouvai, leur aura de meurtre me donna la nausée.

**Elena**

La voix de Derek emplit mon esprit :

_'Fuis'_

Je regardais autour de moi, au moment où la porte volait en éclat. Immédiatement, je me fondis dans le mur, sans pour autant m'enfuir. Ma vilaine curiosité voulait voir ce qu'il se passait. Les deux hommes qui envahirent la salle étaient des mutants : l'un d'entre eux avait un pelage noir et des dents de loup, l'autre des yeux de serpent et une langue étrange qui sortait de sa bouche.

Il est bizarre de pouvoir dire qu'à eux deux ils ont envahi une pièce, pourtant c'est l'impression qu'ils me firent. Comme s'ils étaient tellement puissants que leurs auras pouvaient compter comme des personnes supplémentaires, ou quelque chose du genre. Comme si cette puissance les rendait aussi imposants qu'un bataillon de soldats. Puis, les deux hommes de la veille entrèrent. Ils en précédaient un autre qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au Parrain : costume hors de prix, cheveux en brosses, lunettes de soleil. Le parfait mafioso.

L'un des deux gardes du corps prit la parole :

'Avez-vous choisi, mutants ?'

Un vent de panique enfla dans la salle. Derek croisa les bras, défiant du regard les trois hommes. Puis_,_ la surprise se lut pendant une seconde sur son visage.

**Derek**

_'Elena, je t'ai dit de fuir. Obéis-moi au moins une fois dans ta vie !'_

Elle n'écoutait jamais rien. Cette fille était à la fois une plaie et la plus géniale des personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Un éclair partit de notre camp, droit sur le mutant aux yeux de serpent. Je bandai mon esprit, prêt à tout tenter pour protéger les miens.

**Elena**

Je soupirai et traversai le mur, me retrouvant dans une maison déserte. Derek avait raison, et ça m'énervait. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre le Contrôle au milieu de mes amis. J'en tuerais certainement plus que de méchants avant d'être suffisamment épuisée pour m'effondrer. Passant un nouveau mur, je me retrouvai face à une colline couverte d'arbres fruitiers. Arrivée en haut, je me retournais sur ce village que j'avais appris à aimer. Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie. Peut-être l'une des premières que je quittais avec regret. C'est à ce moment que les premiers cris retentirent.

Je restai figée pendant une seconde avant de faire un mouvement vers l'avant pour aller leur porter secours. Quelqu'un m'attrapa par la taille et me plaqua au sol. Je me débattis en insultant cet inconnu et je finis par le griffer au visage.

L'instant me parut durer une éternité. La douleur qui m'envahit était pire que jamais. Des flammes intérieures me rongeaient le corps. Suffoquant, je me mis à convulser avant de sombrer dans une inconscience bienfaitrice.

**Derek**

Allongé au sol, mortellement blessé, je regardais le plafond de notre église. Mon esprit glissa vers Elena. Elle était vivante. Evanouie, mais entre de bonnes mains. Celui que j'avais appelé était arrivé. Certes trop tard pour nous sauver, mais juste à temps pour emmener la plus précieuse de nos armes en sécurité.

Une main apparut dans mon champ de vision et je sombrai dans l'inconscient.

**L'inconnu**

'Et merde !'

Je savais pourtant que je devais faire attention à ne pas la toucher directement. Mais, j'étais presque arrivé trop tard. A quelques secondes près, elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup. Bon, au moins, j'allais pouvoir l'éloigner un peu avant qu'elle ne revienne à elle. Ça m'évitera de longs et inutiles palabres.

Je la pris dans mes bras et traversait la forêt pour aller rejoindre ma moto. De là je l'emmenais dans le seul endroit sûr que je connaissais : une petite cabane perdue à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là dans laquelle j'avais habité un siècle plus tôt.

**Elena**

Lorsque je revins à moi, la douce chaleur des draps me fit d'abord penser que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Mais, en ouvrant les yeux, le décor me détrompa : il y avait de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées partout, et on voyait un morceau du ciel au travers du toit. Je rejetai la couette pour vérifier qu'aucune bestiole ne m'avait grimpé dessus.

'Te voilà enfin réveillée. On va pouvoir partir. Habille-toi.'

L'homme qui avait parlé avait une voix très grave, virile. Il me jeta quelque chose dessus, et lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était mon corset et mon pantalon, je me tournai vers lui :

'Vous m'avez déshabillée ?'

'Tu as dormi une semaine. Tu aurais préféré garder ton cuir, petite ?'

'Je…'

'Habille-toi.'

Il passa le seuil de la porte en m'ignorant. Furieuse, j'enfilai mes vêtements et la chemise de Derek, puis sortis à sa suite.

'Mes amis… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?'

'Morts.'

'Et me donner plus de détails ça vous tente pas ?'

'Non.'

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. J'étais presque sûre qu'il s'agissait de l'homme que j'avais griffé, mais il n'avait aucune marque visible. Du coup, je tentai une autre approche :

'Quel est votre pouvoir, monsieur ?'

'Te regarde pas.'

'Votre pouvoir m'a juste mise KO pendant une semaine, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir…'

Il termina d'accrocher un sac sur le porte-bagage de sa moto.

'Pas moi, fillette. Je ne t'ai rien fait.'

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un casque noir. Pour la première fois_,_je pus le détailler : petit, costaud, avec des yeux noirs et un air renfrogné. Ses cheveux formaient deux pattes bizarres le long de son visage, lui donnant un air démodé. Je baissais les yeux sur le casque et hésitais. Devais-je suivre un parfait inconnu pour me rendre je ne sais où ? Mais bon, je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix : je ne savais pas où j'étais et je n'avais pas de moyen de locomotion.

Il roula toute la journée et une partie de la nuit. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, mon corset avait entamé ma peau au niveau de la poitrine, et mon pantalon en cuir m'irritait à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Il me laissa dans un motel miteux, et sortit faire je ne sais quoi.

J'en profitai pour me faire couler un bain et examiner les dégâts. J'avais des brûlures à chaque endroit que le cuir avait irrité, et de vilaines plaies infectées au niveau des seins et des hanches. Je les nettoyai au lavabo avant de plonger dans mon bain. L'eau chaude me fit grimacer quand elle entra en contact avec les plaies. Bien vite, je me détendis et profitai du moment présent pour réfléchir. Sans avoir vu ce qui était arrivé aux villageois, je me doutais que ça ressemblait à ce que j'avais vu au village de mon enfance. Mon intuition me poussait à retourner sur place tandis que ma raison me demandait de suivre l'homme étrange qui m'avait sauvé, pour justement rester vivante. Je n'arrivais pas à faire de choix.

Je finis par me décider à sortir de l'eau et contemplai mes blessures. Je conclus que je ne pourrai pas remettre mes vêtements sans aggraver les choses. Avisant le sac de mon inconnu à coté de la porte_,_ je décidais de me servir. Me sentant comme une gosse qui va voler des bonbons, je l'ouvris et attrapait une chemise avant de le refermer en regardant autour de moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, je dormais paisiblement.

On me secoua cinq minutes plus tard. Pourtant le soleil était levé et inondait la pièce.

'Je t'ai acheté des vêtements, petite. Tu as 5 minutes avant qu'on reparte.'

'Arrêtez de m'appeler 'petite' !'

Il se tourna vers moi, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

'Tu ne t'es pas présentée, petite.'

'Je m'appelle Elena.'

'Bien. Elena. Quatre minutes.'

Et il sortit. Décidément. Quel rustre. J'ouvris le sachet : un jean, des sous-vêtements, trois chemises à carreaux rouges et noirs. Je sortis le tout et découvrit au fond du sac une veste en cuir brun foncé magnifique. Je la levais devant mes yeux, bouche bée. Je lâchai un soupir exaspéré et décidai de me laisser acheter par cette petite merveille. Puis j'enfilai les vêtements et descendit rejoindre l'homme en bas.

'Et vous ?'

Il me regarda d'un air interrogateur et renfrogné.

'Comment vous vous appelez ?'

'Logan. Et arrête de me vouvoyer.'

J'hésitai à lui demander pourquoi et où il m'emmenait. Et puis finalement, j'abandonnai l'idée et grimpai sur la moto. De ce que j'avais vu_,_ son caractère n'était pas facile. Il semblait être du genre à ne distiller les informations qu'à son rythme. Je décidai de terminer ce voyage avec lui puisqu'il n'avait pour l'instant rien tenté de mauvais envers moi. Puis, j'aviserais selon l'endroit où je me trouverais.

Notre voyage dura plusieurs jours, traversant presque toute l'Amérique. Il s'arrêta devant un manoir de haute taille, en briques rouges, avec un parc encore plus gigantesque.

'Home sweet Home.'

'On est où ?'

'Au manoir.'

'Quel manoir ?'

'C'est là qu'il a lancé son école de mutants_,_ il y a deux cents ans, quand le monde tournait encore à peu près droit. Trouve-toi une chambre et repose-toi. On ira faire des courses demain après-midi. '

J'avançai sous le porche, brusquement intimidée par ce lieu rempli de tant d'histoire. A l'intérieur, tout était calme. La poussière recouvrait les meubles et face à moi se trouvaient les mutants les plus célèbres de l'histoire : le professeur Xavier, Mystique, Jean Grey, Tornade, Cyclope. Le dernier portrait était déchiré. Sur la petite plaque de métal en dessous, je lus 'Wolverine'. Les lambeaux ne me permirent pas d'avoir un visage, juste une affreuse tunique jaune. Tous des légendes. Personne ne savait auparavant s'ils avaient réellement existé. Et voilà que je me trouvais face à leur portrait . Moi, l'insignifiante petite mutante lambda_, _ j'en restais coite.

Au bout d'un moment, je me ressaisis et partis à la recherche d'un balai. Puis, dès que j'eus trouvé une pièce avec un lit, je commençai à ramasser les moutons de poussière qui s'entassaient un peu partout, sans oublier de faire la chasse aux bestioles.

'Sinon, il y a l'électricité et un aspirateur dans le placard au bout du couloir.'

Je fis un bond de stupeur et me tournai armée du balai face à Logan. Il tenait des draps propres et souriait. Bizarrement, ça ne lui donnait pas un air plus normal. Il avait toujours l'air décalé, pas à sa place. Pas dans son époque.

'Quel est ton pouvoir, Logan ?'

'Tu m'as déjà posé cette question.'

'Je sais. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Parce que je l'ai copié, et que j'en ai été KO pendant une semaine. Dois-je m'attendre à provoquer des catastrophes si je me mets en colère ?'

'Tu l'as … copié ?'

J'hésitais. J'avais toujours du mal à expliquer aux autres ce qu'était mon pouvoir. Et, systématiquement, ils me fuyaient une fois qu'ils avaient compris. Puis je me laissai tomber sur une chaise et baissai les yeux. Les mots envahirent ma bouche et je les laissai sortir en évitant le regard de Logan.

'Mon pouvoir… Celui avec lequel je suis née est… différent. Tous les autres mutants que je connais sont capables d'influer sur les choses ou les gens. Voire sur eux-mêmes. Boules de feu, éclairs de givre, télépathie_,_ etc.… Moi… Je suis capable de modifier mon ADN pour incorporer les mutations des autres. Il me suffit juste de toucher un mutant pour copier son pouvoir. C'est à la fois un don merveilleux, quand on sait comment l'utiliser, mais une malédiction incroyable quand on tombe sur des dons relativement puissants.'

Et là, alors que le reste du monde me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre parmi les mutants, il se contenta d'éclater de rire :

'J'ai connu quelqu'un un peu comme toi. Ses copies étaient temporaires et vidaient la personne de son énergie à chaque contact. Rassure-toi, petite, tu n'es pas la mutante la plus bizarre de l'univers. Crois-moi, j'en ai connu des bien pires que toi.'

Je relevais la tête. Il me détaillait d'un air bienveillant, presque paternel. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent le long de mes joues. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un avait cette réaction depuis ma mère adoptive. Ca faisait un bien fou.

'Tu comprends donc pourquoi je dois savoir ce que j'ai copié ? La fois où j'ai appris la pyrotechnie, j'ai mis le feu à une forêt parce que je n'arrivais pas à retrouver un bracelet que j'avais perdu… '

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis répondit :

'Je suis immortel, enfin presque. Ho et il y a ça…'

Il leva la main droite, et trois griffes en métal sortirent de sa main. Heureusement que j'étais assise, car je serais sûrement tombée par terre.

'Attends. Je suis immortelle et je vais avoir des griffes argentées qui sortent de mes doigts ?'

'C'est de l'adamantium. On m'a fait subir des expériences scientifiques. Celles que j'avais à la naissance étaient en os.'

Je me levai et posait un doigt sur l'une des griffes. Je me coupai un peu mais, fascinée, je ne m'en rendis pas compte.

'Comment on fait ?'

'Tu veux des griffes en métal ?' Sa voix était stupéfaite.

'Mais nooooooon ! Je veux les faire sortir !'

Il lâcha un profond soupir et haussa les épaules : 'C'est instinctif.'

'Logan, tu ne me sers vraiment à rien. Non seulement tu m'emmènes à l'autre bout du pays sans rien m'expliquer, mais tu ne peux même pas me dire comment on utilise tes propres pouvoirs ? Sérieusement ?'

Il me jeta les draps à la figure et sortit de la pièce en grommelant.

Je profitai d'être enfin dans un endroit dont je ne repartirais pas le lendemain pour pleurer mes camarades. Derek, d'abord car je l'avais sincèrement aimé. J'avais aimé ses yeux gris, son sourire, la façon qu'il avait de me regarder. La force cachée sous ses bras lorsqu'il me serrait contre lui. La douceur de ses caresses et de ses baisers. Au fond de moi, j'étais presque sûre que j'aurais pu passer ma vie avec lui. Peut-être mettre de coté cette quête de vengeance qui ne servait qu'à m'auto-détruire.

Puis, je me remémorai tous les enfants du village, qui m'adoraient. A chaque souvenir, je donnais un coup sur le matelas. Leurs mines réjouies juste avant Halloween à l'idée de venir chercher mes bonbons faits maison. Les chants de Noël qu'ils m'apprenaient. Leurs rires quand ils m'aidaient à apporter de la limonade fraîche aux travailleurs pendant les récoltes. Leurs airs gênés quand leurs mères les éloignaient de moi, celui de conspirateurs qu'ils prenaient quand ils rentraient par la porte de derrière pour venir se cacher et éviter de faire leurs devoirs. Je citais un à un chacun de leurs noms : Samira, Franck, Lola, Cindy, Marie, Marc, Ethan… Mes larmes me brouillaient la vue et je tremblais.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment les sanglots se changèrent en fureur, ni celui où mes coups se firent plus puissants. Le drap, puis l'emballage du matelas se déchirèrent, et pour finir, mes poings firent sortir toute la mousse, mettant à nu les ressorts. On m'attrapa par les épaules et me plaqua au sol, face contre terre.

'Calme-toi, petite.'

Je me débattis, hurlant de colère. Les larmes me brûlaient les yeux, je luttais, me cambrais pour faire tomber mon adversaire. Il tint bon, m'obligeant à rester collée au sol. Au fond de moi, le serpent se cambra. Je revins à la réalité et luttai contre lui pour l'empêcher de sortir. Ma respiration finit par se calmer. J'étais trempée de sueur lorsque Logan me relâcha. Il prit une de mes mains, et sourit.

'On dirait que tu n'auras pas de griffes finalement.'

Ce changement de sujet brutal me termina de me réveiller. Je baissais les yeux vers ce qu'il me montrait, et souris. Le dos de mes mains était couvert de minuscules pics en métal, particulièrement pointus. Comme à chaque fois, j'étais émerveillée par les bizarreries de mes pouvoirs.

'Pourquoi ils sont en métal ? Tu m'avais dit qu'ils seraient en os ?'

'Peut-être que ces expériences ont modifié mon ADN pour que je puisse conserver l'adamantium au lieu de le rejeter comme un organisme étranger ?'

'Peut être...'

J'étais sceptique.

'Ce qui est sûr en tout cas, c'est que ton lit est foutu.'

Il se releva et me tendit la main. Il me guida jusqu'à une chambre au troisième étage, qui faisait quatre fois la taille de celle que j'avais choisi au départ. Face à la porte se trouvaient un canapé gris et une petite table qui semblaient s'adresser à une imposante cheminée. Une porte-fenêtre gigantesque me laissait voir un ciel infini et rempli d'étoiles. Je m'approchai et repoussai une tenture en velours rouge pour admirer la vue depuis le balcon. Devant moi, à perdre de vue, on pouvait distinguer des champs sombres et à quelques kilomètres les lueurs d'un village.

Me retournant, je remarquai que juste à gauche de la porte se trouvait un petit secrétaire en bois ouvragé, collé au mur. Puis mon regard fut attiré sur la droite par le grand lit à baldaquin qui occupait une grande partie de la pièce. Ses tentures écarlates s'ouvraient sur un matelas moelleux recouvert de coussins couleur d'or. Je restai bouche bée, perdue dans ma contemplation. Un rire me tira de ma rêverie.

'Je savais que ça te plairait. Salle de bain en face, ma chambre c'est la deuxième porte à gauche.'

Je me retournai vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

'Merci Logan. C'est… Magnifique.'

Il me tourna le dos, et referma presque la porte.

'Et… Elena… '

Je grimaçai, m'attendant à une remarque mesquine du genre 'fais attention à ne pas ruiner le lit cette fois', mais je fus surprise :

'L'immortalité, c'est long. Ne pleure pas les gens que tu peux venger. Bats-toi pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts en vain.'

Il referma la porte, me laissant seule. Avec ces quelques mots, non seulement il m'avait totalement déstabilisée, mais il avait donné une justification à ma quê, il allait falloir que je m'endurcisse un peu plus. Etant donné le mufle que j'avais désormais pour colocataire, j'étais à la bonne école.

Me retournant vers mon nouveau lit, mon sourire revint, et comme une gosse, je me jetai dessus pour en tester le moelleux. Quelques sauts de grenouille plus loin, je m'effondrai sous la couette en mode 'étoile de mer'.

Lorsque j'émergeai le lendemain, c'était le début d'après-midi. Vêtue d'une simple chemise piquée à Logan. C'est une manie chez moi de piquer leurs chemises aux hommes. J'ouvris la fenêtre et sortis sur mon balcon pour contempler la propriété. Mon nouveau chez moi. Pour combien de temps, ça, ça restait à déterminer. Logan klaxonna en bas, et me fit signe de venir.

La voiture était vieille, mais elle avançait bien et semblait parfaitement entretenue. Logan me conduisit dans une petite ville à une vingtaine de minutes du manoir. Tout en roulant, il se montra loquace sur l'histoire de la région. Avant, une grande ville était proche, connue du monde entier. Mais elle était tombée sous les bombes des terroristes en 2012. Tout avait été détruit et des dizaines de milliers de personnes étaient mortes. Sans compter la culture propre à cet endroit qui avait disparu.

Un siècle auparavant, la fonte des glaces avait fait monter la mer, l'amenant au pied du manoir. Je n'avais pas pu la voir, car elle était de l'autre côté, et cachée par une colline. Logan me promit que je verrais tout ça au retour.

Il me conduisit tout d'abord dans un magasin de vêtements pour que je me mette à jour. Tout d'abord, il m'interdit le look gothique, car c'était sous ce signalement que ceux qui me cherchaient me connaissait. Il me conseilla un style simple : de nombreux jeans de toutes les couleurs et toutes les formes, des chemises amples et des t-shirts aux formes simples. Je réussis à caser quelques robes dans le tas, sous son regard sévère et réprobateur. Deux casquettes plus tard, il me traînait vers un magasin de chaussures. Je choisis des bottes et des baskets pratiques tout en bavant sur une paire de talons vertigineux bleu et gris.

Puis, avec un sourire, je l'envoyais faire les courses alimentaires pendant que je choisissais des sous-vêtements dans un des magasins. Quelques allusions bien placées sur les formes de soutien-gorge le firent fuir. J'avais passé tellement de temps à perfectionner mes techniques pour rester tranquille qu'il me suffisait d'un seul coup d'œil pour savoir sur quel point appuyer. Et, vu l'énergumène, parler de sous-vêtements était bien suffisant. Je profitai de son absence pour choisir quelques nuisettes sexy comme j'aimais en porter pour dormir. Après tout, il ne les verrait jamais à moins qu'il y ait le feu dans la maison, donc je pouvais me lâcher un peu. Mes sacs bien remplis, je retournais à la voiture.

Je passai le reste de la journée à explorer le manoir. La découverte d'une salle grande comme un terrain de foot, cachée sous le parc m'a décidée à m'entraîner à contrôler tous les dons dont j'avais hérité au fil des années. Jusque-là, je m'étais contentée d'apprendre à me maîtriser assez pour les enfermer au fin fond de moi, tout en évitant le plus possible tout contact physique avec des mutants aux pouvoirs relativement dangereux.

J'avais pris cette décision le jour où j'avais touché un mutant capable de contrôler le feu. J'avais perdu le contrôle, mis le feu à une forêt et détruit plusieurs villages. Ils avaient fini par former une sorte de boule plus ou moins vivante, un serpent caché dans mes entrailles qui remuait de temps à autre pour se rappeler à mon bon vouloir. Mais, ici il n'y avait rien à détruire, puisque les parois étaient protégées.

Mais, avant de passer à l'opération 'entraînement intensif', je devais en apprendre plus sur ce manoir d'anthologie. Comprenez un peu : c'est ICI que les mutants les plus célèbres de l'histoire ont vécu il y a 200 ans. Si les légendes sont vraies, c'est aussi ICI que tout a commencé durant la seconde guerre mondiale. ICI. Il devait y avoir des centaines de souvenirs, des preuves que tout cela avait réellement existé, que ce n'était pas qu'une page de plus dans un manuel scolaire…

Je me faufilai dans les couloirs : pièce après pièce, chambre après chambre, salle de classe après bureau pendant que Logan vaquait à je ne sais occupations dans le garage. J'ouvrais les portes une à une, découvrant des chambres poussiéreuses, vides ou encore pleines de vêtements et objets personnels. Pour moi, rien de vraiment intéressant. Je finis par trouver un grand bureau, et en ouvrant les tiroirs, je découvris des articles de journaux, des photos, que je parcourus avec avidité.

Je ne sortis de ma transe que lorsqu'un plateau-repas passa sous mes yeux, interrompant ma lecture. Logan s'assit en face de moi, une assiette sur les genoux.

'Tu t'amuses bien avec tes recherches ?'

Je pris ce qu'il me tendait et croquai dans un nugget avant de répondre : 'Oui. C'est super intéressant.'

Il se mit à mâcher en silence, en regardant son repas.

'Ici, ça parle de… combinaisons qui faisaient l'identité des X-Men. Et ça dit aussi qu'ils avaient tous un nom secret qui les désignait en tant que combattants d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Il releva les yeux, me dévisageant toujours sans rien dire.

'C'était quoi ton nom à l'époque ?'

'Comment sais-tu que j'étais déjà vivant à l'époque ?'

'Tu as dit être Immortel.'

'J'ai dit que j'étais presque immortel, ce n'est pas pareil.'

'Quelle est la différence ?'

'Un jour, je serais vieux. En attendant, je regarde le temps passer.'

'Est-ce qu'on n'est que tous les deux à vivre ici ?'

'A ma connaissance, oui. Maintenant, vu le peu de temps que j'y passe, s'il y a un ou deux squatteurs, ça ne va pas me déranger.'

Vu comme ça. Décidément, ce Logan était bien énigmatique. Je finis mon repas plongée dans mes papiers, en apprenant toujours plus sur mes ancêtres. Logan finit par prendre le plateau et repartir, en me lâchant une bombe à la figure :

'Tu sais, je crois qu'il reste certains journaux intimes des filles de l'époque, si tu veux vraiment en apprendre plus sur cette époque.'

Je relevai la tête, scotchée. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de lire les journaux intimes de sa petite sœur ? Et là, j'aurais accès à tous ceux des filles qui avaient habité cette maison. Soudain, l'évidence me tomba dessus : pourquoi restait-il toutes ces affaires poussiéreuses ? Et pourquoi une fille laisserait derrière elle son journal ? Quelle catastrophe s'était donc abattue sur l'école ? J'appuyais sur le bouton power de l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau, et enfilai l'interface neurale qui allait me permettre de le contrôler. Je l'avais laissé de côté car j'avais toujours préféré le papier à l'informatique. Ça bugue moins.

**Céline **

C'était le milieu de la nuit ici. La vieille dame que je suis ne pouvait cependant pas dormir. Assise devant la cheminée du bureau, je ressassais les évènements d'un passé lointain. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin lorsque le bouton sur le mur se mit à clignoter alors qu'un son d'alarme envahissait la pièce.

Enfin, quelqu'un avait touché à ce vieil ordinateur mis sous écoute des années plus tôt. Enfin les choses allaient bouger. Peut-être même que c'était Elle ?

Je fermais les yeux et me plongeais dans les méandres du futur. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

Je me levais difficilement, mon arthrite faisant crier mes articulations, et je sonnai mon majordome afin de faire préparer mon Jet privé. J'avais déjà une valise toute prête pour ce voyage. Je l'espérais depuis si longtemps. Ou, peut-être devrais-je dire que nous l'espérions.

Demain, pour la première fois depuis trente années, je vais quitter la France et ma retraite bien méritée. Demain, je vais aller La rencontrer.

En route pour l'ancien New-York.

**Elena**

Des images apparurent dans mon esprit, m'amenant à une interface très épurée. Je poussais mon esprit vers l'option 'journal de bord', et choisis la dernière entrée. Aussitôt, un petit film se lança. Pas mal pour un vieux coucou de deux cents ans tout poussiéreux et qui faisait autant de bruit d'un moteur de voiture.

Je laissai les images m'emporter dans le passé, où des jeunes gens riaient sur le porche, dans un style vestimentaire qui passait pour ringard aujourd'hui. Une limousine s'arrêta devant la porte, et deux hommes descendirent. Je ne vis pas leurs visages avant qu'ils ne ressortent, une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le plus petit des deux était la copie conforme de mon mafioso. Sauf qu'il était largement moins bien habillé que quelques jours auparavant, et que ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur rouge étrange.

Arrivé à sa voiture, il se tourna vers les escaliers, un sourire mauvais figé sur son visage. Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et dit quelque chose que je ne réussis pas à entendre. Les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers lui et s'approchèrent sur un signe de sa part. Ses yeux se mirent à luire un peu plus, et pendant une seconde j'eus l'impression que la lueur se répandait aux yeux des étudiants.

Chacune des personnes sur place se mit à convulser, et à hurler. Un jeune homme tenta de se protéger en invoquant un mur de glace, mais il vola en éclat en quelques secondes.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, je vis les corps des gens gonfler et exploser les uns après les autres, aspergeant de sang la pelouse et les escaliers. Le mafioso se tourna alors vers la caméra, et l'écran devint rouge vif, avant de se griser.

J'enlevai le casque, désorientée, et clignai des yeux plusieurs fois pour rétablir ma vision. Une migraine semblait pointer le bout de son nez. Je me pliai en deux sous le coup de la nausée et me levai en tremblant. Je titubai jusqu'à la porte, et vomis en l'atteignant. Me retenant au chambranle, je tentai d'avancer dans le couloir. Ma vue se brouilla, et ce fut comme si mes entrailles se mettaient à brûler. Je me pliai à nouveau en deux sous le coup de la douleur, et lorsque le pic fut atteint, je poussai un hurlement. Sous mes yeux larmoyants, ma main tremblait et refusait de rester en place.

Haletante, je sentais les différentes barrières que j'avais créées pour contenir le Serpent fondre les unes après les autres. Tant qu'il me restait un peu de contrôle, je cherchai l'esprit de Logan.

_'Logan va-t'en.'_

Je le sentis regarder autour de lui, interloqué.

_'Je vais perdre le Contrôle. Va-t'en !'_

A genoux, je tentai de me traîner vers l'ascenseur qui menait à la salle d'entraînement. Je transpirais à grosses gouttes, ma respiration se fit plus rapide. Les vagues de douleur se rapprochaient, rendant mon parcours long et difficile. Le serpent se cabrait en moi pour se libérer. Je ne voyais plus que des ombres vagues et informes. Pour progresser, je devais régulièrement me rattraper au mur. Si je tombais, je savais que ça serait la fin de mon beau parcours, et celle du manoir par la même occasion.

Enfin, un creux dans le mur m'apprit que j'étais face à l'ascenseur. Prenant une inspiration, je réussis à lever la main pour appuyer sur le bouton. Dans un 'ding', la porte s'ouvrit, et je m'écroulai à l'intérieur. Je haletai soudain prise de frissons incontrôlables. Ma main chercha à tâtons le bouton le plus bas, et j'appuyai dessus. Je sentis l'air se rafraîchir autour de moi, et des éclats de givre griffèrent mes genoux. Le trajet me parut durer dix ans, au terme desquels le ding me délivra.

Je me relevai, m'accrochant comme je pouvais au bord de la porte. Assurant ma prise, je tendis une main pour renvoyer l'ascenseur en haut, et je me laissai tomber vers l'avant pour échapper aux portes qui se refermaient. Je rampai pour m'éloigner le plus possible de l'ascenseur avant de me laisser aller.

Je m'ouvris littéralement au serpent, le laissant ramper en moi. J'entendis quelqu'un hurler, avant de me rendre compte que c'était moi. C'est à ce moment-là que mes pouvoirs prirent le Contrôle. Mon bras droit devint glacé, tandis que le gauche s'enflammait. Une sorte de vent m'entoura et me souleva. Je rejetai la tête en arrière.

Des éclats de givre et des boules de feu se mêlèrent au vent, m'entourant d'une barrière de pouvoirs. Je sentais les éclairs se déchaîner dans la salle. Les quelques objets qui étaient posés là explosèrent. Ma télépathie vola en éclat, répandant mon esprit dans toute la région. Je passai en un instant d'un esprit à l'autre, survolant leurs pensées du moment. Tout cela allait trop vite pour moi et une nouvelle vague de nausée m'envahit.

Une nouvelle barrière s'abaissa, et mon corps se couvrit d'une carapace de métal. Les pics de mes mains sortirent, bien plus grands que la nuit précédente, et jaillirent littéralement de mes mains, telles de mortelles flèches qui ricochèrent contre la boule de feu, de vent et de glace qui formait un bouclier autour de moi.

Je poussais un nouveau hurlement, avec pour conséquence d'envoyer des ondes soniques droit devant. Je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues, et une nouvelle vague de douleur me fit perdre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Je n'étais plus que douleur. Je laissais le pouvoir se déverser vers l'extérieur.

A ce moment-là, un cri attira mon attention. Je tournai ma télépathie vers la source, envahissant l'esprit de Logan. Je me plongeai totalement en lui, découvrant son passé, ses erreurs, tout ce qu'il avait fait durant sa très longue existence. Je sentis aussi la souffrance que lui causait cet examen. Son esprit se banda, et il réussit à penser quelques mots :

_'Tu peux le contrôler.'_

_'Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois le laisser se déverser où je n'existerai plus.'_

Je sentis sa surprise, et me retirai de son esprit. Il continua à me crier des encouragements. Peu à peu, mon esprit réintégra mon corps, et je réussis à nouveau à penser un peu. Quelques-uns de ses mots me parvinrent.

'Trouve la source.'

Prenant une longue inspiration, je tentais, par-delà la douleur, de déterminer pourquoi j'avais perdu le Contrôle cette fois-ci. Mon esprit s'emplit de flashes et je revis la lueur rouge du casque, puis les convulsions des gens dans la vidéo. La lumière m'avait touchée aussi mais au travers de la caméra et c'était peut-être pour ça que j'étais encore en vie au lieu d'avoir explosé comme les étudiants. Je fermai les yeux, et sondai l'intérieur de mon corps.

J'étais comme séparée de moi-même, une partie luttait pour ne pas détruire Logan, qui était entré dans la pièce, portant un bleu de travail taché d'huile noire. Dans son dos, la porte battait au rythme des bourrasques. Il semblait indifférent au vacarme ambiant et au déchaînement de pouvoirs autour de lui. L'autre partie de mon esprit cherchait en moi ce qui n'allait pas.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait : c'était comme si j'étais équipée d'un radar. Je me vis attraper l'infection, cachée derrière mes yeux, et l'expulser hors de mon corps par là où elle était entrée, dans un dernier hurlement. Ma vision devint rouge durant une seconde, puis tout se calma à l'intérieur de moi. Le serpent réintégra mon ventre et le déchaînement magique s'interrompit.

Brusquement libérée, je tombai sur le sol et sentis un craquement dans mon bras. J'avais tellement mal partout que je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il était cassé avant de tenter de m'appuyer dessus pour me mettre sur le dos. Je sentis Logan se précipiter vers moi et m'aider à me tourner. Puis il prit ma tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il murmurait des choses que je ne comprenais pas sur un ton rassurant.

J'étais fatiguée, épuisée, mais je me forçais à rester éveillée pour remonter mes barrières protectrices. Je sentis mon bras bouger tout seul et il se mit à picoter. J'entendis l'exclamation de stupeur de Logan au travers de mon brouillard de fatigue. En levant mon bras je pus constater qu'il était à nouveau parfaitement droit. Plus aucune trace de cassure. Je laissais échapper un petit rire et voulut parler. C'était cependant trop pour moi.

Je sombrais dans l'évanouissement salvateur.

_Dans une voiture, à quelques kilomètres de là, un homme aux lunettes de soleil noires sourit lorsque son acolyte télépathe lui annonça que j'avais survécu._

_'Parfait.'_

_Il sortit son téléphone :_

_'Lancement de l'étape numéro 2.'_

_A suivre…_


	3. Episode 03 : Une vieille amie

**Episode 02 : Une vieille amie**

****_Personnages : Elena, Logan, Céline_

* * *

><p><strong>Logan<strong>

Elena est à l'hôpital, et je n'ai pas eu le droit de rester avec elle. D'après ce que les docteurs ont dit hier soir elle est dans un coma profond, mais il m'est impossible de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela mettrait sa vie en danger car les expérimentations sur les mutants sont toujours autorisées. Nous ne sommes pas considérés comme des êtres doués de conscience.

J'essayais vainement de me concentrer sur les pièces du moteur d'une de mes motos, mais l'inquiétude me rongeait. J'ai finalement décidé d'arrêter les frais après m'être enfoncé un ressort dans la chair. Pestant, les mains couvertes de cambouis et un doigt en sang, je sortais du garage quand une voiture est arrivée. Mon premier réflexe fut l'exaspération : tout au long de l'année nombre de vacanciers se trompaient d'embranchement quelques kilomètres plus loin et se croyaient arrivés à leur hôtel. Je préparai donc un sourire factice sur mon visage, prêt à les détromper.

En voyant descendre un chauffeur en livrée, je m'apprêtais à l'interpeller quand je le vis me faire un signe caractéristique des nôtres. Interloqué, je croisai les bras et le laissai ouvrir la porte arrière. Une vieille femme en descendit. Elle me fit un grand sourire tandis qu'on lui présentait une canne.

'Logan ! ça fait bien trente ans que je n'ai pas vu ton visage, et tu parais presque plus jeune qu'avant !'

Une personne de mon passé ? Il y en avait tellement. Tellement de visages, tellement de noms qu'il m'était presque impossible de remettre chacun dans son contexte. La vieille dame fronça les sourcils et posa son bras sur sa hanche dans une mimique qui me raviva la mémoire.

'Céline ?'

Elle eut un sourire et s'approcha pour m'embrasser.

**Céline**

En fait, je pense que j'ai toujours voulu venir ici. Rien que l'ambiance de ce lieu mystique me faisait vibrer. Voyant Logan un peu à côté de la plaque, j'ai fini par lui demander où était la cuisine et j'ai fait du chocolat chaud. La recette française à l'ancienne : une casserole, du lait bien frais, du chocolat amer et on rajoute une bonne dose de sucre avant de porter tout ça à ébullition. Il me regarda faire comme si j'étais une extraterrestre, mais vu mon grand âge je pouvais largement me permettre ces petites excentricités.

Je finis par m'assoir face à lui, ma tasse brûlante dans mes mains. Puis je plantai mon regard dans celui de Logan. Il me fixa lui aussi durant un moment avant de plonger ses yeux dans les tréfonds laiteux du chocolat. Je décidai alors d'ouvrir la conversation, réalisant une nouvelle fois à quel point il était économe de parole.

-Tu l'as rencontrée, n'est ce pas ?

Il poussa un soupir.

-Oui.

- Où est-elle ?

-A l'hôpital. Comme tu l'avais prévu.

Je souris. Si tout se passait comme prévu, alors elle allait créer un bordel pas possible là-bas. Heureusement pour Logan, j'étais arrivée à temps pour empêcher les dégâts les plus importants. Je bus une gorgée et soupirai de façon très théâtrale :

-La pauvre chérie.

-Céline. Arrête. Tu sais très bien tout ce qu'il va se passer à l'avance.

-Pas tout. Et il y a plusieurs futurs possibles.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. D'un autre côté, tout ce que je pourrais lui dire serait mérité vu le mufle qu'il avait été lors de notre passé commun. Du moins avant qu'on commence à coucher ensemble.

-Céline, s'il te plaît. Ne joue pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable d'accepter de la perdre pour de bon. Tout s'est passé si vite. Elle était là depuis une journée quand son pouvoir à commencé à dérailler.

-Quel dommage. Tu n'as même pas pu lui parler de Malicia avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma, n'est ce pas ?

Il me jeta un regard noir à la mention du nom de son ancienne protégée. Je vis son visage se raidir un instant avant de redevenir impassible. Il sembla compter jusqu'à dix avant de me répondre :

-Malicia n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il était blessé de mon insinuation. Je repris une gorgée brûlante tout en pensant aux implications de ce long passé ténébreux que Logan se traînait depuis plusieurs siècles. Malicia était la seule survivante du massacre qui avait eu lieu ici. Logan et elle avaient enterré les cadavres sans vraiment réussir à déterminer si les pièces détachées qu'ils trouvaient sur le sol appartenaient bien à la bonne personne.

A l'époque, le lien amical qui reliait les deux avait permis à Logan de retrouver un peu d'humanité, de réprimer un peu l'instinct animal qui l'animait. Et puis, il y avait eu Sam Bannen. L'archétype du mec bien sous tout rapport. Humain, qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : faire accepter les mutants parmi eux. Malicia et Logan avaient participé à ses recherches dans la limite de leurs moyens. Jusqu'au jour où ils avaient découverts que Sam avait en réalité utilisé les deux amis pour modifier son propre ADN et stabiliser une ancienne expérience qu'il avait tenté sur lui-même. Sam était celui qui avait tué toute l'école de mutants, dans un acte de pure malveillance.

Ils avaient tenté de fuir, mais Malicia avait pris une balle mortelle. Logan avait dû se résoudre à partir seul, abandonnant le corps de la jeune fille. Il ne s'était jamais pardonné cette erreur qui avait coûté la vie à son amie. Il était retourné quelques mois à l'état sauvage, jusqu'à ce que parviennent à ses oreilles les rumeurs d'un bébé mutant créé génétiquement et maintenu dans un état de stase totale, source génétique inépuisable pour les expériences de Sam.

C'est ce jour-là que son combat contre Sam avait commencé. Deux cents ans plus tard, l'humain avait trouvé un moyen de prolonger presque indéfiniment sa vie et continuait à étendre son influence maléfique autour du monde. De temps à autre, il surgissait pour détruire un village de mutants et prélever leur ADN afin de créer de nouvelles monstruosités.

Logan ne se pardonnerait sans doute jamais d'avoir abandonné Malicia. Mais pire était pour lui le sentiment de culpabilité avec lequel il vivait depuis. Il avait l'impression que s'il avait refusé de participer au projet, jamais Sam n'en serait arrivé là. Jamais il n'aurait découvert autant de choses sur le génome des mutants. Moi, j'étais persuadée que Bannen aurait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il aurait converti plus ou moins de force pour continuer ses recherches.

Mais, quoi que je lui en dise : Logan n'accepterait jamais d'entendre raison. C'est fou ce que les personnes de plus de 500 ans sont têtus.

**Logan**

A chaque fois que je croise Céline, je me demande quel est son pouvoir réel. Elle est mutante, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Mais, une fois elle prétend lire dans l'avenir, le lendemain elle dit avoir des dons de guérison. En fin de compte, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est diverse et multiple. Ou alors : elle a une jumelle avec un pouvoir totalement différent, et les deux s'amusent à me faire tourner en bourrique depuis presque cinquante ans.

C'est au moment où j'allais lui poser franchement la question que mon téléphone a sonné. En voyant le numéro de l'hôpital, que j'avais pré-enregistré, j'eus un moment de panique. Pourtant, ma voix resta assurée lorsque je répondis.

-Allô ?

-Monsieur Logan ? Heu, c'est l'hôpital. Vous nous avez demandé de vous contacter s'il y avait le moindre changement dans… Aïe, mais !

-Allô ?

-Oui, monsieur Logan. Excusez-nous, nous avons voulu faire une blague à notre nouvel interne. Il a tout pris au pied de la lettre. Vraiment, nous sommes désolés du dérangement.

-Comment ça une blague ?

-Nous avons des fluctuations d'énergie en ce moment. Elles sont dues à la tempête marine qui se trouve au dessus de la centrale hydraulique que nous utilisons. On lui a dit que votre nièce était une mutante et que ça venait d'elle. On est vraiment désolés du dérangement.

Céline attira mon attention et me prit le téléphone :

-Bonjour. Je suis le professeur Céline Le Maitre. Pouvez-vous faire en sorte que la nièce de mon ami soit transférée au Manoir ? Nous avons l'équipement nécessaire pour nous occuper d'elle, surtout maintenant que je suis là.

-Céline Le Maitre ? Comme la Céline qui a eu le prix Nobel l'an dernier pour ses travaux en génétique réparatrice ?

-Tout à fait. Allez-vous faire en sorte de satisfaire ma requête ?

-Ou… Oui ! Bien sûr.

Je regardai mon amie. Ainsi elle pouvait prétendre au titre de Professeur. Encore quelque chose de nouveau à son sujet.

-Et tu songes la mettre où ? Elle a des fils qui la relient à une dizaine de machines ?

Elle me regarda en haussant un sourcil. Encore une attitude qui m'énervait au plus haut point.

-Logan, c'est toi qui m'as donné les plans de ce complexe. Tu sais pertinemment qu'au deuxième sous-sol se trouve une unité médicale parfaitement fonctionnelle. Il va juste falloir y passer un coup de balai pour la rendre stérile.

Je hochai la tête et me levai, ma tasse à la main. Je l'avalai complètement avant de sortir de quoi rendre impeccable l'étage médical. Céline resta dans la cuisine, son éternel petit sourire posté sur le visage. Son chauffeur vint me donner un coup de main tout en restant silencieux.

**Céline**

Une heure et demie plus tard, l'ambulance se présenta aux portes du manoir. Logan avait suffisamment récuré l'une des chambres de l'unité médicale pour qu'Elena y soit en sécurité. Les deux ambulanciers installèrent la jeune femme dans un lit blanc, sobre. La pièce sentait le désinfectant. Une fois les différents tubes et fils replacés autour d'Elena, les deux hommes repartirent.

Je commençai par prendre la tension de notre belle au bois dormant, puis je mis des électrodes sur son crâne afin de surveiller de plus près son scanner cérébral. La moindre variation pourrait être à la fois prometteuse mais aussi tellement dangereuse... Dans cet état de stase, la jeune fille pouvait perdre les boucliers et devenir un véritable danger public. Ou alors, tout pouvait bien se passer, et elle pouvait sortir du coma à chaque instant.

Par précaution, je vérifiais que chaque perfusion était correctement dosée et qu'il y en avait suffisamment au cas où la tempête qui approchait dure plusieurs jours. Je rangeai le surplus dans un réfrigérateur, veillant à ne pas les mélanger. La respiration d'Elena était normale. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas le diagnostic de coma qui avait été appliqué : ses ondes cérébrales étaient bien plus actives que celles d'un patient comateux, et il en allait de même pour son rythme cardiaque :il était très élevé.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les ondes se calmèrent et redevinrent quasiment plates. ECG retomba aussi au strict minimal. J'en déduisis qu'elle était dans une sorte de profond sommeil, et qu'elle subissait des rêves, voire des cauchemars. Cependant, ça pouvait signifier tout et n'importe quoi. Peut-être se battait-elle contre quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même ?

J'hésitais sur la conduite à suivre. Je pouvais soit la laisser dans cet état, soit la réveiller plus ou moins brutalement pour être certaine qu'elle ne perde pas le contrôle de ses dons. Assise sur le rebord du bureau que je m'étais fait installer dans l'aire médicale, je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Finalement, ce furent les faits qui guidèrent ma conduite à ma place.

**Elena**

Froid.

Vide.

Peur.

Le serpent.

Il grandit.

Il veut sortir.

Non !

**Céline**

Le pouvoir grésillait autour d'Elena. De fins éclairs s'échappaient et venaient perturber les moniteurs. L'air était devenu extrêmement froid. Je n'avais plus vraiment le choix. Je fermai les yeux et appelai mes propres dons.

Bravant les éclairs, ma canne bien serrée dans ma main, je m'approchai de la zone de turbulences. Une sorte de vent surnaturel tenta de m'en empêcher, mais je finis par arriver auprès de la jeune fille endormie. Je posai mes mains sur son crâne et entrai dedans de force.

Quand je dis 'entrai dedans de force', je parle de mes mains au sens propre du terme. Ce don était à la fois déroutant et indispensable. Mes doigts agiles recherchèrent une zone précise du cerveau et appuyèrent dessus en reprenant un peu de substance. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour enclencher le réveil d'Elena sans pour autant la blesser irrémédiablement.

Comme à chaque fois que j'utilisais mon habilité, j'eus un aperçu de son passé, son présent et son avenir. Le flot d'images se déchaîna en moi, m'amenant jusqu'à la nausée. Je reculai, et me rattrapai au mur avant de sombrer dans l'oubli.

**Elena**

Un plafond gris. Des tubes partout. Des bips réguliers. Je soulevai lentement ma tête et regardai autour de moi. Mes yeux s'immobilisèrent sur la vieille femme allongée sur le sol. J'espérais au moins que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais mise dans cet état. J'arrachai les tubes qui reliaient mon nez à une machine d'oxygène et les électrodes sur mon torse et mon crâne avant de tenter de m'assoir. La tête me tournait, mais le serpent ne se manifestait pas.

Je tirai d'un geste sec sur le scotch qui maintenait ma perfusion à mon bras puis sortis les fils de ma chair, provoquant un léger saignement. Lentement, je glissais mes pieds vers le sol, qui d'un coup me paraissait très loin. Je me levais difficilement et fis quelques pas dans la salle, vers la vieille dame évanouie.

C'est alors qu'un homme entra dans la pièce. Il m'était familier. Son nom me revint. Logan. L'homme qui m'avait tiré des griffes d'un psychopathe qui avait tué mon village. Je me tournais vers lui, incapable de me rappeler quel jour on était, depuis combien de temps il m'avait sauvée, et surtout où on était.

Il s'était approché de la vieille femme et semblait rassuré de voir qu'elle respirait. Il l'allongea à ma place avant de se tourner vers moi :

-Elena… ?

J'acquiesçai. Je tournai sur moi-même pour essayer de voir un peu ce qu'il y avait autour. Un bureau derrière une vitre transparente sur la droite. Ma chambre, puis une autre. Il n'y avait aucun mur, on pouvait voir chaque chambre, semblable à la mienne en plus sale.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital... Ou ce qui ressemble à un hôpital ?

Vu l'air gêné de Logan, je compris immédiatement que j'avais du faire des bêtises. Enfin, que le Serpent avait fait des bêtises.

C'est pas comme si je n''avais pas l'habitude. Il allait sûrement me demander de partir après ça.


	4. Episode 04 : Réflexion

Sam

La puissance des USA était aujourd'hui oubliée. A mon époque, c'était le pays le plus important, numéro un dans tous les domaines. Y comprit sur la dette. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'il faille encore les inclure dans les regroupements économiques, leur suprématie était oubliée. La Chine avait un temps remplacé l'Amérique, puis l'Europe leur avait volé la place. La roue avait tourné.

Chaque pays tentait pourtant de se convaincre qu'il était indispensable sur la scène géopolitique internationale. Aucun n'avait réussit à comprendre que la véritable puissance sur cette planète, c'est moi. Moi, et mon pouvoir en guise d'armée.

L'obtenir avait été une erreur. Un flacon qui se renverse dans un laboratoire, une lampe à radiations qui passe dessus et modifie de manière irréversible la formule. Puis, le laborantin que j'étais qui essuie tout ça sous les huées de son chef de service. Il avait été le premier que j'avais fait exploser.

Je n'avais pas compris tout de suite, mais, chaque explosion arrêtait mon vieillissement. Lorsque j'avais pris un an d'un coup, devant mon miroir, j'avais commencé mes propres recherches sur l'ADN, sur mon pouvoir, et sur toutes les implications que cela engendrait.

Il s'avérait en fait que j'absorbais quelque chose de la part de la personne que je faisais exploser. Certains théoriciens ont avancé il y a quelques années l'hypothèse que l'humain avait réellement quelque chose qu'on pourrait appeler 'âme', et que c'était celle-ci qui nous permettait d'avoir une conscience. Je pense que c'est l'énergie relâchée par la destruction de l'âme que j'incorpore, et qui me permet d'être immortel. Par contre, si je ne trouve pas le moyen d'avoir ma dose chaque année : le temps me rattrape. Instantanément ou presque, mon corps vieillit.

Mon seul regret dans toute cette histoire concerne l'enfant que j'ai créé en laboratoire, et qui devait me servir de base pour mes travaux de génétique adaptative. On me l'a volée, avant que j'ai pu stabiliser son gêne et terminer mes recherches. J'en ai créé d'autres depuis, cependant je n'ai jamais pu obtenir une créature aussi parfaite que mon premier essai.

Je revins au présent en voyant la porte de mon interlocuteur s'ouvrir. Le vice président des Etats Unis s'avança vers moi, la main tendue en guise de bonjour. Je me levais, et baissais les yeux de manière très impolie sur son bras tendu. Puis je remontais lentement mon regard vers mon interlocuteur, un sourcil levé.

-Vous devez être le remplaçant.

Son sourire factice s'effaça durant une seconde avant de réapparaitre. Bien qu'il n'atteigne pas ses yeux. Il était tout aussi faux que son prédécesseur, mais meilleur comédien. A voir combien de temps il durerait. Je ne prenais plus la peine de retenir les noms des dirigeants depuis quelques décennies. Ephémères, tout comme les élections qui les amenaient à leurs fonctions étaient changeantes.

Il se décida enfin à baisser le bras et à me précéder dans son bureau. Il me désigna un fauteuil avant de prendre sa place de l'autre coté de l'imposant bureau en bois massif. Il ne me proposa pas de rafraichissement. J'allais devoir le dresser. Je ne négocie jamais sans un bon Scotch.

-Vous devez être Sam Bannen.

Il avait reprit ma formulation. Intéressant. Ce mimétisme était-il conscient ? Ou était-ce ma prestance ? Nous verrons bien. Je croisais ma jambe droite sur la gauche et m'adossais sur le fauteuil. Plus confortable que ceux qui étaient là à ma dernière visite. Mon regard s'attarda sur le tapis. On aurait dit le même. Avaient-ils réussit à enlever les tâches de sang ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, la façade de mon adversaire se fissurait. Il commençait à sentir qu'il n'était pas le maître dans cette pièce. Bien. Il serait donc facile à briser. Je laissais un sourire sadique envahir mon visage et fixait l'endroit où avait été retrouvé le cadavre mutilé de son prédécesseur, tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Son regard fit quelques allers retour entre le point que je visais et ma personne. Il pâlit et finit par se racler la gorge. Juste prêt pour être cueilli !

-Je suppose que vous savez ce qui est arrivé au dernier vice-président. Il m'a déplut. En fait, il n'a pas fait correctement ce que je lui avais demandé. Il a échoué. Désormais, vous héritez à la fois de la fonction, et de sa mission.

Il commença à prendre un air indigné. Le fameux 'non mais je suis le numéro 2 de ce pays, vous n'allez pas me donner d'ordres ! Vous vous prenez pour qui !'. Je décidais de couper court à toute discussion.

-Je ne suis pas homme à accepter un refus. Vous obéissez. Si vous décidez de me doubler, d'ignorer votre tâche : je vous fais exploser. Vous, votre femme, vos enfants, vos parents, bref. Vous et toute personne qui a un jour compté pour vous.

Je me levais et posais un dossier sur son bureau. Il contenait toutes les informations sur le projet M-0. Il y avait aussi des simulations de ce à quoi devait ressembler le sujet au cas où ceux qui l'avaient volé ai trouvé le moyen de rétablir ses fonctions de vieillissement. Je n'étais pas encore certain que la jeune fille que je poursuivais était l'aboutissement de mon expérience. Elle avait une ressemblance avec les photos que les logiciels de vieillissement m'avaient données, mais je ne pourrais pas être sûr tant que je ne l'aurais pas disséquée dans mon laboratoire.

Je lui souris, un vrai sourire, sincère.

-J'espère que notre collaboration ne s'arrêtera pas ici. Bonne journée, Vice-Président.

Vice Président

Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, la tension qui m'avait envahie jusque là me lâcha enfin. Logan m'avait pourtant prévenu que ce mec était flippant, mais j'avoue que je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point. J'avais à peine pu sortir deux mots, puis il m'avait mit tellement mal à l'aise que je n'avais pu que l'écouter.

Au moins, j'étais encore vivant. Je savais en acceptant ce poste que ça ne serait pas facile, et que j'avais de grandes chances d'y laisser ma peau. Mais je n'avais pas pensé que ma vie serait en danger dès le premier rendez-vous.

Voyons le positif : j'avais obtenu une copie des recherches de Bannen. Je me levais pour les numériser et les envoyait immédiatement à Logan. Il y avait plusieurs photos, des tas de chiffres, des comptes rendus d'expérience, et tout un tas de graphiques.

Au fil des pages, j'aperçus quelques noms de villages, de villes. Je finis par me retrouver à lire l'une des pages : c'était un rapport expliquant avec force de détails comment il avait massacré une communauté entière de mutants pour voler leur ADN et pouvoir étudier leurs particularités génétiques. Son but était de les copier pour créer des êtres vivants de son choix, ses gardes du corps personnels. Je restais un long moment atterré par cette découverte.

Logan m'avait prévenu que Sam Bannen était fou à lier, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était à ce point. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il pouvait aller aussi loin. C'était presque irréel.

Derek

Lorsque je revins à moi, mon premier réflexe fut de me relever. Je soulevais vivement ma tête et le haut de mon torse, mais fus bloqué par des lanières qui me maintenaient sur le lit. A ce moment là, une douleur presque insoutenable envahit mon corps. Je me cambrais le temps que la première vague passe, avec plus ou moins de succès vu le peu de mobilité que j'avais. Je me rappelais la dernière fois que j'avais subit un tel élancement : c'était à l'époque où j'arbitrais des combats illégaux de mutants. Une guérisseuse avait remis en place la clavicule qu'un mutant de type 'bête' venait de me casser par inadvertance avec sa queue.

C'est à ce moment que je réalisais que j'étais toujours en vie. Mes souvenirs, mon identité, tout était encore là. J'étais pourtant persuadé de ne pas survivre à l'attaque de Bannen. Lentement pour ne pas que ma vision se brouille, je tournais la tête et détaillais la pièce. J'étais relié à de nombreuses machines qui occupaient presque tout le coté droit de la pièce. Je ne m'y connaissais pas du tout là dedans, aussi étais-je incapable de reconnaitre à quoi elles servaient.

Face à moi se trouvait un mur et une porte. Pas de cadre, aucun élément distinctif. Tout était blanc, nu. Sur la gauche, on retrouvait le même dépouillement dans la décoration : une table de nuit en bois clair et une chaise grise.

J'aurais pu être n'importe où, dans n'importe quel hôpital, clinique ou autre. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais que je m'étais fait capturer par les sbires de Bannen. D'où les attaches. Si on m'avait trouvé, seul ou presque survivant du massacre, j'aurais été libre de mes mouvements. Et je n'aurais certainement pas récupéré aussi vite.

Enfin. Quel jour on est ? Combien de temps avais-je passé dans le coma ?


	5. Episode 05 : Révélation

X-Men : Rebirth

Episode 5 : Révélation

Personnages : Elena, Céline, Logan

* * *

><p>Logan<p>

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'a trafiqué céline, mais il est certain qu'elle va nous attirer nombre d'ennuis. Surtout à Elena, en fait, et ça je ne peux pas le permettre. Comment savoir si ceux qui ont passé les derniers jours à téléphoner afin d'avoir des renseignements sur la réouverture du complexe X étaient alliés ou ennemis potentiels ?

La sonnerie stridente retentit depuis deux jours maintenant, musique irritante à mes oreilles. Je me suis confiné dans mon garage, à travailler sur mes moteurs. Et, à chaque fois que je croisais Céline, je l'ignorais avec superbe, tout en résistant à l'envie irrésistible de lui enfoncer mes griffes d'adamantium dans le ventre. Mais, cette vieille carne aurait bien été capable d'y survivre.

J'essayais aussi d'éviter Elena, mais pour une tout autre raison. C'est stupide, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait se rappeler de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce qu'elle a pu voir dans ma tête si jamais je croise son regard. Et, il faut avouer qu'il n'y a pas que du beau dans ma tête. Au contraire.

De nombreuses guerres, des massacres, des siècles durant lesquels j'ai été perdu sans repères. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Xavier et j'ai découvert qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose. Par exemple que tous ces sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans ma tête pouvaient être maitrisés : l'amour, la colère, la tristesse… Je n'étais pas obligé de vivre au gré de mes pulsions. Et puis, Malicia… Elle me répétait sans cesse que j'allais finir par me sociabiliser si je continuais sur cette voie.

Au fond, je pense que c'est à la fois grâce à elle et à cause d'elle que j'ai échappé au massacre du complexe. Le jour où Bannen est venu assassiner tous les membres de l'institut, elle m'avait emmenée en ballade. Quand on est rentrés, c'était trop tard et il ne restait pas un survivant. C'est aussi elle, dans sa quête pour redevenir et rester normale qui m'a fait rencontrer cet homme. Au départ, il faisait partie des laborantins qui travaillaient sur le vaccin anti-mutation.

Malicia était retournée de nombreuses fois au laboratoire, et les deux là avaient sympathisé. Ensuite, lorsqu'il avait monté son propre laboratoire de recherches sur l'ADN mutant, il avait proposé à la jeune fille de l'aider. Elle avait immédiatement accepté.

Ensuite, elle avait passé plusieurs semaines à essayer de me convaincre sans arrêt de laisser son ami me prélever un peu d'ADN, afin qu'il ait une des bases les plus anciennes de mutation à sa disposition. Sa quête de la normalité était sans limites, insatiable. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait failli causer sa perte, quelques années plus tard, lorsqu'elle avait comprit à quel point Bannen était pourri de l'intérieur. Seule l'existence d'Elena, alors à l'état d'embryon dans l'un des nombreux tubes d'incubation du laboratoire, lui avait permis de continuer à avancer.

En dehors du liquide, le bébé ne pouvait pas survivre. Bannen aurait préféré la voir morte qu'entre des mains autres que les siennes. Il avait utilisé ses recherches pour manipuler l'ADN de l'enfant et s'assurer qu'elle resterait sous son contrôle, sans grandir ni vieillir. Son ADN avait été tellement chamboulé durant toutes ces années qu'aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait même pas toucher un mutant sans absorber son pouvoir.

Ca m'avait prit plus de cent ans à trouver la technologie nécessaire pour réussir trouver le moyen de la sauver, et presque vingt de plus pour qu'une taupe accomplisse la tâche et sorte le bébé de là. Et bien sûr, c'était cette fichue française qui avait eu le déclic qu'il fallait au bon moment. Sa voix retentit alors dans mon dos :

-Logan, il faut qu'on parle.

Quand on parle du loup…

Céline

Je vis le dos de Logan tressaillir au son de ma voix. Autour de lui se trouvaient éparpillés les différents composants du moteur d'une moto. La carcasse désossée était abandonnée sur le sol juste à coté. N'y connaissant rien en mécanique, j'avançais sur la pointe des pieds, faisant attention de ne rien écraser ni déranger. Comme à son habitude, il m'ignorait avec superbe. Je soupirais et décidais de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le pouvoir que j'avais utilisé sur Elena, je ne l'avais pas obtenu à la naissance. J'avais utilisé mes travaux sur l'ADN pour modifier l'un de mes gênes. Mon don personnel était tout autre, et tellement unique que j'avais pris l'habitude de le cacher. Si ça s'était su, je serais bien vite devenue un rat de laboratoire. Je sortis de ma poche une très vieille montre à gousset et posait mon regard sur l'aiguille. Je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, mais c'était un petit rituel que j'aimais accomplir.

Je laissais mon don courir sur ma peau tout en fixant la trotteuse. Elle commença par s'immobiliser avant de reprendre sa marche, dans l'autre sens. Secondes, minutes, heures, années je sentais le temps refluer en moi. Ma peau se dérida, mes cheveux redevinrent bruns et soyeux. Mes muscles se regonflèrent du galbe de la jeunesse. Ma poitrine remonta et je gagnais instantanément un bonnet. Soudain, mes vêtements me serraient. Je soupirais et refermais l'objet dans ma main d'un claquement sec.

Logan se retourna à ce moment là. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, puis eut un mouvement de recul, bousculant les pièces qui étaient dans son dos. Un nouveau juron jaillit de ses lèvres alors qu'il tentait de les remettre en place. Revoir la version de moi qui avait été son amante presque quarante ans plus tôt était en effet surprenant, et je comprenais la réaction. Néanmoins, ça ne m'empêchait pas de me moquer de lui.

Je savais que je pouvais tenir sous cette forme presque indéfiniment, sans prendre une ride ni sans qu'un seul jour ne se passe. Ça aurait pu être l'occasion de vivre plusieurs vies, et je sais que beaucoup en auraient profité. Mais, pas moi. J'ai pu voir les effets secondaires néfastes de la plupart des pouvoirs, et ceux, encore pires, des manipulations sur notre ADN. Je pris à cet instant la décision de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Elena soit hors de danger. Je lui serais bien plus utile sans ma canne.

Logan

Je détaillais les longs cheveux auburn de la femme devant moi, sa taille fine et ce sourire si particulier. Quand on vit aussi longtemps que moi, on apprend à ne pas s'attacher, à ne pas tomber amoureux car cela n'apporte que des ennuis et rend cynique. Après tout, les gens ne sont que de passage dans ma vie. Eux, vieillissent et finissent par mourir. Moi, je reste le même, depuis toutes ces années. L'expression qu'abordait Céline me fit revenir un peu dans le passé.

A l'époque, j'étais en mission pour un gouvernement. Je devais observer et noter toute information susceptible de mener à leur perte un camp entier de talibans mutants. Elle avait failli tout faire rater en se mettant dos au soleil, et en projetant son ombre sur les tentes en contrebas. C'était notre première rencontre, presque soixante ans auparavant. Elle venait d'avoir 25 ans, elle était jeune et naïve, et elle avait cette fougue qui est inhérente aux jeunes.

Je l'avais mise dans le premier avion pour rentrer chez elle. Elle m'avait détestée, sur le coup. Notre surprise avait été réciproque lors de la rencontre suivante.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son visage. Etrangement, mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite, comme chargé d'un nouvel espoir. Comment avait-elle fait ? C'était un choc, j'étais comme paralysé. Mes pensées étaient confuses et se mélangeaient. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais perdu l'usage de la parole. Elle eut un petit rire, comme si elle avait comprit l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Finalement, des mots sortirent de ma bouche, comme animés d'une vie propre.

-Pourquoi penses-tu avoir besoin de prendre cette apparence avec moi ?

- Besoin ? Non, c'est juste en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

-Menteuse. Tu ne fais jamais rien sans motivation profonde.

-Je suis démasquée. Je pensais juste que tu m'écoutais beaucoup plus à cette époque. Et comme j'ai besoin de te parler, je me suis dit que ce physique serait un atout.

-Ce n'est pas que je t'écoutais plus, c'est juste que je faisais semblant tout en regardant ta poitrine.

-Quelle classe.

-Comme toujours. Ecoute… Tu fais une énorme erreur en réhabilitant le complexe X. Tu vas mettre Elena en danger.

-Non, je vais la noyer au milieu de dizaines de jeunes gens comme elle. Personne ne la soupçonnera si on fait croire que son réel pouvoir est l'un de ceux qu'elle maîtrise comme la télékinésie ou la télépathie. Elle sera au milieu d'une centaine d'autres mutants. Comment deviner qu'elle est réellement là, et qu'elle est celle que tout le monde recherche ? Et puis, ce pays est tellement archaïque et coincé dans ses traditions. Ca ne se fait pas de parler de vos dons ici. Tout le monde se voile la face. Personne ne remettra sa parole en doute.

Je soupirais. Cette théorie me paraissait tellement peu fiable. Il fallait déjà qu'Elena l'accepte, ce qui était à mes yeux très peu probable. Cette fille était tellement butée.

-Je suppose que tu as prévu un plan de secours au cas où ? Si tout ça foire et que tu dois sauver tout le monde au dernier moment ?

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

Elena

Ce matin, Céline m'a autorisé à sortir du lit. J'ai pris le temps de me balader un peu, et de faire le tour de la propriété. Elle était tellement immense que je n'avais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout. Je tenais encore mal sur mes pieds. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'impression d'être aussi affaiblie que ça. C'était comme si mon corps avait eu besoin de ce repos pour se remettre de tout ce qui m'était arrivé au cours de ma vie.

J'avais décidé de demander à Logan un moyen de transport pour me balader dans le par cet chercher un endroit où je pourrais m'installer pour lire. J'arrivais devant le garage lorsque j'entendis des voix.

Logan

-Alors, Céline. As-tu une arme secrète ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu sais que je ne prévois jamais un plan sans avoir de roue de secours. Depuis tout ce temps qu'on se connait !

-Et, c'est ?

-Mon fils, qui arrive par avion la semaine prochaine. Enfin, notre fils, plutôt.

-Notre quoi ?

-Fils. Le demi-frère d'Elena. Tu es papa par deux fois, Logan.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et nous nous sommes retournés. Elena se trouvait face à nous, bouche bée. Je crois… Non, je suis sûr, que son expression reflétait la mienne. La stupéfaction. Elena était donc ma fille ? Et… J'avais un fils ? C'était impossible…


	6. Episode 06 : Plongée sous marine

**Logan**

Trois jours après, l'annonce de Céline fait toujours autant de ravage à l'intérieur de moi. Et, visiblement, Elena est aussi chamboulée que moi. Elle a refusé d'adresser la parole à l'un de nous depuis et nous évite le plus possible. Céline a bien essayé de lui expliquer, mais elle s'est enfuie.

Le lendemain, elle m'avait laissé un papier sur mon bureau me demandant de lui mettre à disposition un moyen de transport. Je lui ai fourni un vieux caddie de golf et j'ai déposé sur le siège passager une carte du domaine sur laquelle j'ai mis une croix à l'endroit d'une petite crique. J'y entrepose un bateau et du matériel de plongée.

Je lui ai aussi déposé un livre racontant la chute de New York, avec de nombreuses photos de la ville avant que les talibans ne la fassent sombrer sous les flots. A chaque fois que je vois ces photos, les souvenirs de mes missions au Moyen Orient me reviennent en tête. Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que c'est parce que j'ai échoué ce jour là qu'aujourd'hui des milliers d'innocents sont morts. Peut être était-ce le destin ?

Je ne crois pas au destin.

**Elena**

Voilà maintenant cinq jours que Céline a décrété que je pouvais sortir du lit. En fin de compte, je me demande si c'était une bonne idée. Mais, c'était avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je profitais des derniers jours de l'été. D'après ce que j'avais compris, l'école allait reprendre pour moi très bientôt.

Enfin, pour ça il faudrait que je reparle à Logan et à Céline. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Toute ma vie j'avais cru mes parents morts, et voilà que je découvrais que mon père était un genre d'immortel qui semait des enfants un peu partout. Je me préférais presque orpheline. D'un autre coté, s'il est aussi vieux que ce qu'il laissait croire, c'est normal de s'envoyer en l'air de temps en temps. Et, comme à chaque fois que je pensais à ça, Derek me manquait à un point fou.

Pour me changer les idées, je décidais d'aller explorer cette fameuse ville sous-marine. On accédait au bateau par une petite crique à l'abri du vent. J'y avais beaucoup posé ma serviette pour dorer au soleil, mais ma peau claire n'avait pas pris une seule couleur. Enfin, en aussi peu de temps c'est normal. Les collines et les bosquets semblaient s'étendre à l'infini de l'autre coté du manoir. Pourtant, on s'apercevait que c'était faux : la verdure semblait s'arrêter net et était remplacée par du sable fin.

La mer était calme et ma décision d'aller vérifier ce qu'il y avait sous la surface était plus puissante que jamais. Les photographies que je regardais depuis que Logan m'avait donné ce livre m'intriguaient. La ville avait l'air immense, pourtant on ne voyait rien du tout depuis la crique.

Le livre racontait l'histoire de l'endroit, ce qu'il s'était passé cent cinquante ans auparavant. Une guerre couvait entre les USA et le Moyen Orient. Les islamistes qui vivaient là bas étaient une bande de fanatiques, cachés au fin fond du désert. Leur conception du monde était aux antipodes de ce que nous connaissons à nouveau. Pour eux, la civilisation américaine est la pire manière de vivre, et encore aujourd'hui des groupuscules se cachent dans les différents pays désertiques.

Ils ont envoyé des Kamikazes pour faire exploser les grands buildings de la ville. D'abord en 2001, puis en 2041, des avions se sont écrasés sur la ville et ont fait des dizaines de victimes. Les immeubles s'écrasaient sur le sol, en emportant d'autres avec eux. Des bombes explosaient de façon très régulière dans le métro, paralysant le trafic.

Peu à peu, la ville avait été désertée par tous ses habitants. Cependant, il en restait encore lorsque les drones avaient bombardé la ville, la détruisant presque intégralement et la faisant sombrer sous les flots. Ça avait été une tragédie sans précédent.

On racontait que la terre avait tremblé à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. En voyant le manoir aussi proche, j'avouais sans problèmes que j'avais du mal à comprendre qu'il ait pu rester intact. Peut être y avait-il un pouvoir mutant capable de protéger de ce genre de choses ?

Aujourd'hui, avec la fonte des glaces, il n'y a plus que quelques antennes qui sont visibles par beau temps sous la surface de la mer. Arrivée devant le bateau, j'hésitais. Et si quelque chose se passait mal pour moi, en partant comme ça toute seule ? C'est à ce moment là que Logan sortit de la cabine. Je me figeais.

**Logan**

Tout d'abord, je ne l'ai pas vue. J'étais occupé à préparer mon matériel de plongée. Et puis, j'ai levé les yeux et mon regard à croisé le sien. J'ai lu des sentiments contradictoires dans son regard. De la peur, de l'envie, de l'espoir. Les émotions se succédaient et puis, finalement, sa poitrine s'est soulevée un grand coup et elle s'est approchée.

—Tu vas nager ?

Elle s'est mordue la lèvre, visiblement désolée de me déranger. Je m'approchais du bord et lui tendit la main. Cette fois, c'est la surprise qui marqua son regard. Puis, elle assura que son sac tienne bien dans son dos et je l'aidais à grimper sur le pont. Quelques minutes plus tard, je mettais le cap vers le large. Elena resta sur le pont alors que je dirigeais le bateau. Avec le temps, j'avais développé une sorte de sixième sens qui me permettait de savoir lorsqu'on m'observait. Ma nuque se mettait à picoter et j'étais mal à l'aise.

Je ne me retournais pas avant d'avoir arrêté le moteur et laissé l'ancre tomber vers le fond. J'avais déjà enfilé ma combinaison et découvrit qu'Elena avait profité du trajet pour se changer. Je lui montrais comment accrocher ses bouteilles dans son dos et fixer son masque. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de casque de moto qui se fixait au col de la tenue moulante noire. Ainsi, on pouvait discuter au fond de l'eau de vive voix et avoir une vue panoramique des fonds.

Visiblement, c'était sa première plongée. Après un test du micro, je lui montrais comment plonger et nous nous retrouvâmes sous l'eau. Au bout de quelques mètres, des poissons s'approchèrent de nous. L'environnement était nimbé du bleu de l'océan. Je tournais la tête pour vérifier qu'Elena me suivait. Elle était totalement émerveillée et tentait de toucher l'un des poissons qui s'approchait d'elle. Son sourire réchauffa mon cœur, et pendant une seconde j'eu espoir dans notre cause.

Je lui montrais le haut des ruines et allumais la torche sur le coté de mon casque. Elle m'imita et nous descendîmes un peu plus. L'obscurité nous entourait de plus en plus, seulement percée par la lueur jaune vif de nos lampes. J'entraînais la jeune fille vers le plus haut des buildings, l'un des rares encore debout et passait par une des fenêtres brisée pour y entrer.

Flottant au dessus du sol, les meubles étaient encore là. Elena regardait autour d'elle, les yeux avides de chaque détail. J'avais habité dans cette pièce pendant quelques mois. C'était juste avant que la ville ne sombre. J'étais fort heureusement en voyage le jour où tout s'était effondré. Je soupirais en détaillant l'endroit.

Elena posa la main sur mon épaule, interrompant ces souvenirs douloureux

—ça va ?

—Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

—On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

Je tournais la tête pour éviter son regard inquisiteur. Puis, sans que je l'ai vraiment prémédité, je me mis à raconter. Pour la première fois, j'avouais que j'avais vécu ici. Que je traquais les assassins de Malicia. Et puis, j'avais eu une convocation à Washington. En ce temps là, les mutants étaient encore relativement tolérés. Le président m'a confié une mission.

Il avait eu vent d'un complot qui se tramait au fin fond du Sahara. Deux mois plus tard, New-York sombrait avec les quelques habitants qui y étaient restés. J'ai passé les cent années suivantes à espionner pour le compte des présidents successifs. Ils voulaient leur revanche, je pensais avoir manqué la mienne. C'est d'ailleurs là bas que j'ai rencontré Céline, elle-même envoyée par les Français pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Le pire, c'était le soleil. On raconte là bas que le soleil rend fou. C'est la vérité. Il tape, il frappe sur la tête et il épuise, tant le corps que l'esprit. Nombre de fois, j'avais faillis abandonner. Et puis, un jour j'avais vu Bannen au milieu du campement que je surveillais. J'avais sentit mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Depuis presque cent ans je pensais qu'il était mort, que lui et son laboratoire avaient sombré en même temps que la ville.

En fait, en écoutant attentivement, j'ai compris qu'il avait simplement profité du chaos pour changer de pays. Il avait déplacé ses expériences en Afrique, dans un complexe sous-terrain à quelques kilomètres de là. Et, ces hommes étaient son armée privée. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout. C'est ce jour là que j'avais découvert que le camp entier était composé de mutants.

Personne ne l'avait soupçonné une seconde. C'était il y a une cinquantaine d'année. J'avais appelé le président américain pour lui expliquer la situation. Il y avait eu un long silence. Puis, il m'avait demandé comment remédier à la situation. Poussé par ma rancœur, je lui avait demandé un stock d'explosif suffisant pour tout faire sauter.

Deux jours plus tard, j'étais livré, et ils m'avaient envoyé une experte en infiltration en plus. Céline, une nouvelle fois. Cette femme apparaissait dans ma vie de manière irrégulière, aux moments où je m'y attendais le moins. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je la rencontrais. Quelques années auparavant, elle avait faillis faire foirer tout mon plan. Cette fois, elle était plus mature et j'avais fini par accepter sa présence.

Sans que je le sache, c'était mon aveux qui avait poussé une nouvelle vague anti-mutants à naitre. Pendant que je combattais aux cotés de Céline, le président avait commencé un travail minutieux pour rappeler combien nous pouvions être dangereux. Combien nous avions fait perdre à l'Amérique avec l'attaque de New York. Cent ans après l'évènement, les gens étaient toujours aussi cons et n'avaient rien retenus. Ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était une minorité qui avait agit de la sorte, et que la plupart d'entre nous étaient normaux.

Elena m'écoutait raconter tout cela, pas forcément dans l'ordre, j'ai fini par me mettre à frissonner : la température a cette profondeur était glaciale et rester ainsi immobile.

—Remontons.

Elle acquiesça sans un mot. En remontant, je la sentis pensive. Peut être était-elle en train de remettre en place toutes mes révélations. A chaque pallier, je m'immobilisais et n'osais pas vraiment la regarder.

**Elena**

Bizarrement, ces révélations avaient ouvert en moi la 'porte' des souvenirs. Je me rappelais, avec une horreur grandissante, tout ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque j'avais perdu le contrôle du Serpent. Il y avait dans le tas des pouvoirs que je ne soupconnais même pas. Par exemple, je n'avais pas idée d'être capable de voler. En fait, j'avais tellement bridé mes dons qu'il y en avait que je n'avais jamais utilisés. Ceux qui m'intéressaient, je m'entrainais.

Par exemple, la télépathie. C'était un don très utile, qui permettait de communiquer juste avec la personne que l'ont veux sans qu'un ennemi potentiel ne vous entende. Passer au travers des murs permettait de fuir sans se soucier du moindre obstacle. C'étaient les deux dons que j'avais développés à leur maximum. Pour tous les autres, j'agissais à l'instinct.

Céline avait peut être raison. Peut être que je devrais apprendre à tous les maitriser. Après tout, si j'avais bien intégré la mutation de Logan, j'était maintenant plus ou moins immortelle..

**Logan**

Je grimpais le premier sur le bateau et tendit une nouvelle fois la main à Elena pour l'aider à grimper. Je la tirais vers le haut. Le ciel était en train de se couvrir, annonçant un orage sous peu. Il fallait se dépêcher de rentrer. Je retirais masque et bouteille et remontais l'ancre.

—Et ma mère ? C'était qui ?

Je titubais un instant, bouleversé par le coup de poignard qu'elle venait de me lancer. Je me rattrapais au bord de la porte de la cabine et restais immobile une seconde. Lorsque je me retournais, je croisais ses yeux interrogatifs. D'un coup, ils me paraissaient immenses au milieu de son visage. Je ne pouvais pas me détacher.

—Elle était… pure. Innocente. Elle refusait de faire le mal. Je ne me suis rendu compte à quel point elle comptait qu'après qu'elle ait été assassinée.

Je la vis avaler sa salive et baisser les yeux. Elle regrettait visiblement la question. J'avais encore tant de choses à lui dire, à lui avouer. Mais, au fond je savais que le moment n'était pas venu.

—Tu n'es pas encore prête à tout savoir, Elena. Tu cherches depuis tellement longtemps la vérité sur toi-même que… que tu n'es pas capable de l'entendre d'un coup. Il y a tellement de choses à dire, à expliquer, et à se faire pardonner que je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas assez d'une vie pour tout englober.

Elle hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle comprenait mon explication. J'ajoutais une dernière chose, par acquis de conscience :

—Je ne savais pas que tu étais ma fille avant que Céline ne me le dise. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un fils de moi. Cette française est… Dangereuse. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle est la seule ici à comprendre toute l'histoire.


End file.
